


Перед битвой

by Linden_K



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, non-graphic surgery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden_K/pseuds/Linden_K
Summary: Мечта Фауста осуществилась, но турнир еще не закончен и Король шаманов не выбран.
Relationships: Eliza Faust/Johann Faust VIII





	Перед битвой

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан на ФБ-2015.

Привычным движением зажав в зубах край резинового жгута, Фауст крепко затянул его на плече. Несколько быстрых сжатий кистью, и тонкая вена набухла, явственнее проступая под бледной, почти прозрачной кожей.

Резкий запах спирта защекотал ноздри. Фауст обработал раствором синеватый локтевой изгиб и ввел иглу капельницы в созвездие старых следов от уколов.

Странная боль в грудине — тупая и ноющая — не проходила уже сутки. Она то затихала, то вспыхивала вновь. Перетерпеть не составило бы труда, но ее природа не давала Фаусту покоя. Ему ли не знать, каким хрупким и уязвимым делает человека сердечная болезнь.

Уже много лет его тело служило не более чем оболочкой, временным вместилищем для души — смертное, отравленное морфием и перекроенное скальпелем. Он научился обращаться с собой, как с инструментом: разбирать и собирать, изучать и совершенствовать, меняя испорченные детали на новые или отсекая лишние и ненужные. Его особый шаманский дар и заточенные под хирургию руки укрощали смерть и возвращали к жизни.

Но его до сих пор продолжала терзать мысль, что слишком поздно он получил свою силу.

Фауст поднял взгляд. Его возлюбленная Элиза с тихой грустью смотрела на него из угла комнаты.

— Не печалься, мой милый Фауст, — мягко проговорила она, будто угадав, о чем он думает. — Мне больно видеть, как ты печалишься. Разве тебе некуда применить свой талант?

Фауст откинулся на спинку стула и долго, до рези в глазах, вглядывался в окутанный слабым потусторонним сиянием силуэт Элизы.

— Ты, как всегда, права, дорогая, — наконец ответил он. — Пусть моя мечта уже исполнена, мне все еще есть ради чего сражаться.

Ради Йо — человека, который однажды вернул ему свет, и перед кем он теперь в неоплатном долгу.

Анестетик подействовал, и Фауст взялся за скальпель. Кровь забрызгала штаны и дощатый пол, начиная медленно въедаться в потертую древесину. Его руки в хирургических перчатках растянули зажимами края кровоточащей раны, и он со спокойной отчужденностью взглянул на свое отражение в зеркале.

Сердце, повисшее на трубках артерий и вен, ровно и спокойно билось под ребрами — обычное, человеческое и уязвимое.

*******

Спустя час Фауст сложил продезинфицированные инструменты на столе и накрыл стерильной салфеткой. Свежий шов еще немного сочился, и каждый стежок на рассеченной скальпелем коже напоминал о завтрашней битве с командой «Рен».

— Вот и все, Элиза, — сказал он, поддел пинцетом ватный тампон и промокнул подсыхающую кровь. — Теперь все в порядке.

Элиза склонила голову набок, почуяв неумело скрытую фальшь, и нежная полуулыбка тронула ее губы.

Часы и минуты, оставшиеся до предстоящей битвы, неумолимо таяли, и Фаусту невольно пришли на ум слова Манты — о жестокости турнира, что теперь стравливал между собой и врагов, и друзей — без разбора. Как знать, быть может, всех их ждет действительно печальный исход.

Впрочем, Фауст был совершенно уверен в одном: Йо достаточно мудр, чтобы следовать велению своего сердца, и достаточно силен духом, чтобы не свернуть с избранного пути. А значит, Фауст станет щитом и оружием в его руках. Это лучший выход для его грешной души.

Белая тонкая рука Элизы осторожно легла ему на плечо, и Фауст невесомо поцеловал сплетение голубоватых венок на ее запястье.

— Осталось совсем немного, моя дорогая Элиза, — заверил он. — Помни о том, что ждет нас в конце пути.

— Мы пройдем его вместе до самого конца, — поддержала она.

Им больше нечего терять, кроме места, где они смогли бы начать жизнь с чистого листа — Гостиницы «Фунбари Онсен».


End file.
